Naruto Traveler Of Worlds
by Tomonee
Summary: What if Naruto absorbed the Juubi to end the Fourth Shinobi Great War and discovered the existence of other worlds? Other worlds that he can help. Probably Mass Harem story. First fanfic. Rating may change.
1. Arrival Of The Traveler

**Naruto Traveler Of Worlds**

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm Tomonee and I've decided to write my own fan fic after reading so many great stories. I'm a big LoL fan so I had the idea of writing this story since I read some of the stories already here. OK, enough of my chatter, carry on reading and hopefully I did a good enough job.**

**I do not own Naruto or League Of Legends.**

**In a open clearing somewhere in Fire Country.**

A man can be seen drawing something on the ground. This man is Naruto Uzumaki. He looked exactly like his father with whisker marks and to put it simply, he was stunning. He had the looks that would make any female blush and the fact that he had a body that looked like it was carved from stone certainly helped.

He was wearing the same outfit as his father when he was the Hokage except his coat was red with orange flames and the back spelled Sage. His Hitai-ate is tied to his left arm. He also has storage seals to hold kunai, shurikens, supplies, clothes and other things he deems necessary.

Naruto was drawing the finishing touches on his seals that cover almost the entire clearing. "Finished at last". He checked the seal for any mistakes and was glad there weren't any because seals are very volatile and he cannot make any mistake at this stage. Naruto also knows how to mine, cook, sew, forge and just about any skills that a person can think of.

This is because he is the Second Juubi and therefore immortal. He became the Second Juubi when he absorbed the Juubi during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Realising that people will try to control him, Naruto resigned being a Konoha shinobi and wandered the Elemental Nations keeping the peace.

From the Juubi's knowledge Naruto found out that there are other worlds in existence. So after his friends passed away, which took about a century, he spent some time grieving and overcame it because he knew his friends wouldn't want to see him like this.

So he used centuries to master his own powers and learn every skill that may be useful. He later discovered that he could revive people from the dead with Chiyo's One's Own Life Reincarnation with the ability to steal the souls of others and store them in the King Of Hell or use Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique as he is the Second Juubi and has fully mastered all his powers. But he so far refused to cross that line.

Now after a thousand years of preparing and training to face the challenges ahead. He finally felt he was prepared enough to wander other worlds and help them after he made a seal that was a combination of one of his father's signature moves, the Hiraishin and the dimension warping properties of the Mangekyo Sharingan's Kamui that only he can use thanks to his virtually unlimited amount of chakra.

Naruto stands in the middle of the seal after making sure all of his equipment was in order. "So, I guess time to go then." Naruto then started making hand seals at lighting quick speeds, after finishing his hand seals, the seals glowed then a blinding light shot up high into the sky and when it cleared it was as if nothing had happened.**(1)**

**Runeterra, forest near Demacian border.**

A pair of guards were patrolling the nearby forest as routine. "So, you heard about the two young talented members of House Crownguard Garen and Luxanna?"said the male guard. "Of course I have, they are regarded as the future of Demacia after all." replied the female guard. The male guard was about reply but they were swiftly knocked out by two shadow clones. Naruto then jumped down from the trees.

Naruto who overheard their conversation decided to find out more about this Demacia, this world and its people, used the Human Path to read the minds of the guards, but he didn't kill them as he made sure to master all his powers to avoid moments like this. "Hmm…so this Demacia prides itself on military might alongside Noxus." Interesting, I should start by making friends in Demacia and Noxus then go to the smaller nations. I probably should start off as a kid again. It'll be easier to move around. After all, no one pays attention to a kid."

Naruto then uses a more advanced version of Tsunade's Henge Jutsu which changes Naruto from a 22 year old blond Adonis to a 12 year old blond cutie without the risk of ever being detected. He also changed his clothes to resemble a kid living by himself. "All right, time to change the world, hopefully for the better." And Naruto set off in the direction of Demacia.

**One week later, House Crownguard Household**

It was a peaceful day at the House Crownguard Household. Garen was training as usual in the training field while his sister Luxanna or 'Lux' or was studying a book about the different types of magic.

All of a sudden, a person jumped down in front of them making them jump up in alarm and readying themselves for a fight. Seeing that an immediate attack wasn't coming, Garen questioned the intruder while Lux moved to cover her brother. "Halt, who are you and how did you get in here?"

"First my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Second, I heard about the famous young Crownguards Garen and Luxanna so I came to see if the rumors were true, sadly I am not impressed." Taking that remark as a insult, the duo recklessly charged at Naruto thinking that he will quickly fall.

Instead to their immense surprise, Naruto effortlessly dodged all their attacks with seemingly effortless ease. At the end, Naruto didn't ruffle a single hair while the Crownguards looked like they ran around the length of Demacia."

"H-how can you be so strong?! " asked Garen as he wiped off his sweat, "Y-you don't l-look like your much older than us," continued Lux. "That's actually very simple. I train as if my life depends on it because my life does depend on it. You two fight for glory and pride. I fight for my life. Which do you think is the strongest motivator?"

Both Garen and Lux had nothing to say because they knew he was right. They will be sent to battle when they get older but until now they never really seen a true battle.

"All right then, you explained why you are stronger but you still didn't explain why you came here."

"About that, I came here to ask your father to grant a request." "You beat us in a fight and expect us to take you to our father?" asked Lux in disbelieve. "To clarify I didn't beat you two, you guys got exhausted on your own."

Before Lux could retort , Garen spoke, "Very well then, since you beaten us in a fair fight I will bring to you to our father."

"Fair fight? It was two versus one…" "You caught us by surprise now follow me. Lux follow behind us." said Garen without missing a beat. Naruto just followed him with Lux bringing up the rear.

Lux was watching Naruto very closely during the journey albeit not for entirely pure reasons although she would never admit it. _'Wow, now that I take a closer look at him he actually looks pretty good despite the clothes. They certainly show his body…'_

Her thoughts were cut short when Garen's voice interrupted and she realised they had arrived at their parents door, "Father, mother may I come in?" "Of course dear, what is the matter?" came the reply from the other side.

Garen didn't answer and just opened the door. When Marcus and Lilia of House Crownguard saw their children bring in a ragged clothed youth, saying they were surprised is an understatement. They even reached to call the guards but was stopped by Garen explaining the events that happened.

"Hmm, so from our son's explaining you have come here to see my children's abilities and reminded them of their complacency and ask a request from me. But first, can you please tell me how you came in the grounds without anyone noticing? Did anyone slack off on the job?"

"No sir, the guards were vigilant at all times. I actually was impressed by their attitude, but unfortunately if someone knows how to avoid them, it's actually very easy. I recommend randomizing the patrol routes, area covered and all that to make it harder to predict."

"Hmm, that's a very good point I'll inform my chief guard later. Now, what is your request?

"I humbly ask that I may stay in the Crownguard Household for a period of time."

"I can grant that request but I do have to ask, why us though? There are plenty of other families that have the same status as us and then there's the royal household that will easily grant you your request considering your capabilities." asked Marcus."

"Sir, what you've said is all true but I want to change the world for the better and I think that to learn with the Crownguards who have members who are considered the 'future of Demacia' to be an excellent way to achieve that goal, don't you agree sir?"

In that instance, both Lux and Garen were both flattered and honoured that a person who could defeat them both at once with ease thought of them so highly and this in turn fuelled their determination to become stronger. Seeing the positive effect Naruto had on their children, it was not hard to make a decision.

"Very well then, Naruto Uzumaki, you are now free to stay in this household for as long as you need. But I do have three conditions, first you must help with both Lux and Garen's training as you are capable and they could use a friend close to their age. Second, you must do a test on our security system from time to time to improve it. And finally, you will be considered as part of House Crownguard and therefore you are expected to behave as befitting the stature of our House. Do you agree?"

Naruto just smiled and said "I wouldn't have it any other way sir."

**(1):** If you need to know what it looks like just search for Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Hiruzen Sarutobi's Sealing Jutsu: Triangle Seal except it's a circle and it doesn't leave a **HUGE** hole in the ground.


	2. Making An Impression In Demacia Part 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm back with another chapter of Naruto Traveller Of Worlds. And right now I need some comments about the abilities of Naruto when he inevitably joins the League Of Legends and the members of his harem. Also for those that don't know Vayne's first name is Shauna. That's it for now and enjoy the following chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto or League Of Legends.**

**Six months later, the Crownguard Household.**

Just like six months ago, Garen was training in the same training field, except this time it is with Naruto. The training field looked like it was a battleground. The originally large boulders were reduced to rubble and were scattered every where randomly, some trees were destroyed and lying on the ground with burn marks in them. The ground itself was riddled with craters of various sizes, needless to say, the training field of House Crownguard has seen better days.

Ever since Naruto became their trainer, both Lux and Garen improved tremendously in their skills and abilities and were pushed to the best of their abilities each time. Because for Naruto. training meant either Naruto wiping the floor with them or just plain exhausting them. Fortunately for Garen, it was the latter this time.

"So, had enough for today?" asked Naruto while reaching out his hand to help up Garen who was lying on the ground exhausted.

Garen took his hand and they both decided to take a break. As they were resting, Garen started chatting with him but after awhile Naruto tuned him out and thought about all the bonds that he had made in these past months.

During these months, he had no difficulty whatsoever in handling both the hectic life style of nobles and training two prodigies which surprised the Crownguards. He was introduced to King Jarvan Lightshield III and his son Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV as the new trainer of Garen and Lux.

The king, intrigued by the fact that Naruto became the trainer to one of the noble families at such a young age wanted to see the capabilities of Naruto and so, he arranged a spar between Naruto and Xin Zhao, the Seneschal Of Demacia.

**Flashback**

"In order to see the capabilities of Naruto, I would like to see him spar with Xin Zhao the former bodyguard of my father and now me. Do you disapprove Marcus?"

"Of course not my lord, Lilia and I are also curious about his capabilities. Although we trust the word of our children, seeing him in action will be much better. Right Garen, Lux?"

"Of course father, you will not be disappointed by him, right Naruto?" asked Garen while he and Lux turned to look at him._ 'They do realize that they're repeating the same question right?'_ thought Naruto to himself.

"I cannot guarantee I won't disappoint but I will do my best." "Very well then, follow me to the training ground." said the king satisfied with his answer.

When they reached there, a crowd was already forming since word travelled that Xin Zhao would be sparring against the new trainer of House Crownguard.

All of the noble households were there since they were there to visit the king. Among them was Fiora from House Laurent and Shauna from House Vayne.

"Fiora asked "Father why are we here to watch some nobody get destroyed by the Seneschal Of Demacia?"

"Dear, I know the Crownguards well. They know how to appreciate talent. Watch carefully Fiora, you may learn something. " "As you wish father." replied Fiora who was now noticeably excited once she heard her father's words.

Shauna was also asking her father, "Weren't we supposed to visit the king with the other noble families father? "Yes dear but the king wanted to see a spar between his bodyguard and the new trainer of House Crownguard. I think his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Vayne just nodded her head, not very interested in the upcoming spar.

Once the crowd settled down, Naruto and Xin Zhao stood in the middle of the ring waiting for the king to explain the rules. "Now I will explain the rules of this spar, there is no time limit, the spar will continue until either side surrenders or is unable to continue. All skills are allowed but no life-threating or career ending moves, am I clear?" asked the king in a serious tone? They both just nodded their heads.

"Very well, the spar will begin when the bell rings." said the king as he went to sit beside his son. "Father, I do not understand why you sent Xin Zhao to spar with a person no older than me."

"That, my son is because I can see that his eyes are that of a person who has been in life or death situations many times and I'm sure that Xin Zhao knows this as well."

Jarvan IV was surprised at his father's words and was looking forward to the fight. At the training field, Xin Zhao was studying his opponent very carefully. 'He looks at me with eyes that speak of many battles and he doesn't seem to fear me, just who is he?'

Naruto meanwhile was thinking,_ 'Looks like the king sent one of his best to test me. Hmm, I should avoid using any ninjutsu and genjutsu for now... Taijutsu it is then.'_ Naruto then took the Strong Fist Stance. Xin Zhao then spoke "I will not go easy on you , I know that you and I are similar."

Naruto's stance and Xin Zhao's words confused many in the crowd except for a few, but they had no time to think about his words because at the moment the bell rang.

Xin Zhao immediately charged at him with his spear which Naruto sidestepped and went inside the range of the spear and sent a punch that Xin Zhao parried and tried to make Naruto lose his balance by pushing him with his spear.

To his surprise however, Naruto held his ground and they were locked in a battle of strength. Noticing that Naruto was winning, Xin Zhao jumped away to create some space between him and Naruto.

They started circling around each other, trying to find an opening that can be used. " You are good, very good. I have never seen such a stance before." said Xin Zhao trying to distract Naruto.

Naruto, knowing his intentions simply smiled, "Why thank you, however this fight is over." Sensing that an attack was coming, Xin Zhao tried to attack first, but his spear was knocked aside by Naruto and was kicked upwards by Naruto who appeared behind him and used Lion's Combo**(1)** on him. He was knocked out instantly when he hit the ground.

The crowd couldn't believe their eyes. Xin Zhao the Seneschal Of Demacia was easily defeated by the newcomer. King Jarvan III got up and asked "What did you do to him? Is he alright?" his concern for him obvious.

"Don't worry my lord, I only knocked him out and I'm sure he has endured much worse. In fact he should be awake right about….now." As he said Xin Zhao jumped up at that exact moment and looked around frantically "W-what just happened? All I remember is getting kicked up and then I lost consciousness."

"Well you were knocked unconscious by Naruto and he was explaining what he did to you when you came to." explained the king. Visibly calming down, Xin Zhao went in front of Naruto and reached out his hand to shake his.

"Thank you for the great match, this match reminded me to never stop training to protect Demacia and showed me I have much to improve on."Naruto took his outstretched hand and said "You don't need to thank me. I am just proving I have the ability to be the new trainer of the Crownguards."

"Hahaha, any doubt about your abilities should be cleared now, don't you think?" "I guess it should" smiled Naruto.

At the spectator seats, Fiora couldn't believe the events that just happened. First she hears of a spar between a new trainer between Xin Zhao, then she watched the brief but amazing battle between them and now she's seeing him admitting defeat at the hands of someone no older than herself.

"Who is he father? I never heard of this Naruto Uzumaki before and yet he seemingly defeated his opponent with ease." "I must admit, I too am surprised by his combat prowess, I wonder how he handles a weapon though…"

"We can invite him to our training grounds and see for ourselves father!" said an almost shouting Fiora excited at the prospect of a rival her own age, much to the amusement of her father. "Hahaha, you sure seem excited Fiora, maybe it's because you found a person who can be of a challenge to you…or is it something more? asked her father with a teasing tone.

Fiora made a rarely seen embarrassed face and just looked away. Her father thought _'Looks like my dear little girl is finally growing up. Sigh… maybe it's time I stop using tricks and win my matches fair and square like that boy… no… like that warrior did.'_

Shauna was also asking her father questions like Fiora "Father, father who was that boy and how did he defeat the king's bodyguard with such ease even when he is around my age? "I honestly don't know dear, maybe we can ask him to come to our house and then you can ask him yourself?"

Shauna now visibly excited over the prospect of meeting someone her own age and one who looked handsome at that asked "Can we father, can we?" "Her father looking in amusement at Vayne's actions nodded his head and said "Of course we can, dear."

Vayne was ecstatic and was nearly jumping up and down in happiness, not realizing the thoughts of her father _'If someone as skilled as the Seneschal Of Demacia can be defeated by an unknown person, who knows what other kind of people exist unknown, maybe I shouldn't put such faith in the constabulary and start Vayne's training earlier. Maria_**(2)**_ and I should probably restart our training too. Hehehe, who knew a spar could change my mindset so dramatically in such a short time?'_

The king laughed heartily at the display of sportsmanship of both Xin Zhao and Naruto when his son came to join him he said "Looks like Demacia has found another valiant warrior from aboard, don't you think son?"

Jarvan IV just nodded his head in agreement and planned to ask his friend Garen more about Naruto later when he had the chance. Naruto just thought 'Heh, not a month in this world and I'm already making impressions on people.' What he didn't know was he had already changed the lives of some of them for the better and the impact he was going to make on Valoran.

**(1):** I did not make this up, it's the name of one of Sasuke's attacks.

**(2): **The name I made up for Vayne's mother as I couldn't find any official name.


	3. Making An Impression In Demacia Part 2

**Hey guys, it's Tomonee and I'm back with a new chapter of Naruto Traveller Of Worlds. In case you guys didn't notice I have put up a poll concerning who gets into Naruto's harem first, but it's mainly a way to find out the more popular pairings.**

**On another note, I am constantly updating and improving the chapters so if you saw a typo or if you felt some sentences didn't make any sense they probably have been fixed. So enough of my rambling and enjoy the new chapter of Naruto Traveller Of Worlds.**

**I do not own Naruto or League Of Legends.**

**The present, House Crownguard training field.**

Naruto was snapped out of his memories by Garen who noticed he wasn't listening to him. "Hey Naruto, are you listening to me?" Naruto did hear him but couldn't resist using Kakashi's famous sentence.

"Hmm? Were you saying something?" Garen shot him a look and just continued talking as he knew Naruto heard him. "As I was saying, you do know that my sister likes you right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his overprotectiveness of his sister "You do know she's going to join the military with you in half a year don't you?" "Yes, I do and don't change the subject" said Garen brushing off his question.

Naruto suddenly smiled and said "Of course, I know and I feel the same way about her too. I always get a funny feeling whenever I see her and just wish I could hold her forever and ever..." Just as Garen was about to reply, Naruto continued "…is what she would like me to say, isn't that right Lux?

Embarrassed that she got caught, she came out from some bushes near Naruto and Garen and asked, "When did you notice?" asked Lux who was trying to not make eye contact with both of them because her face was still red from the words she just heard from Naruto's mouth.

_'She looks so cute when she's like that'_ thought Naruto. He started walking towards her and she timidly closed her eyes to prepare for the scolding she thought was coming but instead felt a hand gently touch her face.

When she opened them, she saw his azure eyes that filled with warmth, kindness and caring that even surpassed her own mother's. "You've got dirt on your beautiful face." Naruto then proceeded to gently wipe the dirt on her face and said in a gentle "Lux you do know that you can tell me anything don't you?"

Lux just dumbly nodded her head and was silently cursing the fact that her brother was here and that her face has become even redder than before. "So if you have anything to say to me, anything at all, you can tell me directly."

Lux nodded not trusting her own voice and quickly left while making an excuse that she'll see him at training and shooting a look at Garen that promised immense pain. "Why do I get the feeling that I was intruding on a private moment and more importantly, why do I feel that there will be pain in my immediate future?" asked Garen rhetorically.

Naruto ignored his question and sat down again, Garen followed his gesture and then spoke "OK, Lux obviously likes you. I won't argue with that, but what I need to know is why does _every single female_ you meet likes you too? The female servants, the female servants from other noble families, Shauna from House Vayne, you even managed to attract the infamous Fiora from House Laurent! Just what is your secret?" ranted Garen.

"What makes you think I have a secret?" asked an amused Naruto. Garen just stared at him with a deadpan expression. Naruto chuckled "I'll tell you when you can beat me in a fight." "Not in a million years then" said Garen with the same deadpan expression.

"Yep" was Naruto's short and cheerful answer. He got up and said to Garen "Training's over, I got to go now. You can go rest, continue training or keep on guessing my secret, your choice. With that Naruto left Garen and went to get some rest and take a shower. On the way, he started thinking about how he met Vayne and Fiora almost five months ago.

**Flashback**

About a week after the spar with Xin Zhao, Naruto received invitations from both House Vayne and House Laurent from Marcus Crownguard. "Looks like you impressed a lot of people Naruto." "Heh, I guess I did."

Garen and Lux who were resting after a particularly hard training session overheard them and rolled their eyes. "Impressed? That has got to be the understatement of the century." "I agree with Lux, what Naruto did during that spar was not merely 'impressive', it was downright amazing."

"Anyways I better see what they want with me, don't want them to be angry with me do we?" said Naruto as he got ready to leave. "And one last thing, if I catch you two trying to follow me, your training sessions will be one step away from being torture. AM I CLEAR? asked Naruto with a scary smile on his face.

The duo frantically nodded their heads while Marcus was chuckling at their antics. "Good, alright I'm off then." With those parting words he left for House Laurent.

**20 minutes later, House Laurent Household.**

After being escorted by a blushing maid to the waiting room, he found himself looking at the collection of weapons of House Laurent.

"Like what you see?" asked a voice behind Naruto. When he turned he saw himself staring at a blade pointed at his face, Naruto quickly sidestepped away from the blade and pulled out two kunai from his sleeves and found himself in a duel with the person he recognised as Fiora, he had heard of her prowess with a blade and also her sharp tongue.

"Is that all you've got, show me the skills you displayed in the training field a week ago" taunted Fiora trying to get him to make a mistake. Unfortunately for her, he complied and proceeded to quickly disarm her with his two kunai and they were staring at each other.

"Enough!" he turned to see Fiora's father Charles **(1) **walking towards them. "Fiora, I remember you saying that you wanted to invite him to our training field not attacking him suddenly in our waiting room." said Charles with a stern voice.

"I apologise father but I just couldn't wait to cross blades with him and got overexcited" said Fiora while looking down at the ground.

"There was no harm done, just make sure to ask me before you do that again." said Naruto upon seeing that Fiora did not have any bad intentions.

"Are you sure, ?" "Yes, she didn't mean any harm and I was not hurt."

"Very well, if you insist but she has yet to apologise to you" said Charles while looking at Fiora. "I-I am sorry for suddenly attacking you please, forgive me." "Apology accepted, now could you please tell me about why you invited me here?"

"Ah yes, as you probably know, House Laurent is renowned throughout Demacia for our elite duelists." Naruto nodded.

"But Fiora, she is incredibly talented even by our standards and we have been unable to find a trainer skilled enough to train her but when we saw your spar with the Seneschal Of Demacia we wondered if you are as skilled with a blade as you are with your hands, so we invited you see if you could be the one to train her."

"Yes, I consider myself to be skilled with all aspects of combat, including weapons." Naruto said while thinking_ 'Centuries of training and being immortal will do that to you.'_

"Excellent, now if you would follow me to our training field, we will see just how proficient you are with different type of weapons."

Once there, he amazed both Charles and Fiora with his knowledge and usage of weapons. When asked how he managed to master weapons to such a degree he simply replied "Talent, training, discipline, and a desire to change the world for the better."

Charles and Fiora both saw the conviction and passion in his eyes when he said those words and in turn were motivated to work harder than ever to achieve their goals, Charles in order not to bring dishonour to his family, and Fiora in order to become the best duelist in all of Valoran.

After they made decision of making him Fiora's trainer and making him stay for dinner. Fiora's sharp tongue clashing with Naruto's dry wit and penchant for sarcasm made dinner that day very lively indeed.

When Naruto left the House Laurent Household, it was already late evening. 'I still haven't visited House Vayne. I'll just stop by and say I'll come tomorrow. And so Naruto set out for House Vayne.

But when he arrived there, he saw that something was wrong. The conciliar guard that guards every noble household at all times were nowhere to be seen and the whole house was dark. Sensing that something must have happened, Naruto prepared to breach the door.

**Thirty minutes earlier, House Vayne Household.**

It was a usual day at the household with nothing out of the ordinary except for one fact. Shauna was expecting Naruto Uzumaki. Shauna's parents sent him an invitation to their house. They wanted to ask him if he could train Shauna. But he didn't come and by late evening, she was sitting down to have dinner.

"I can't believe he didn't come today." said Shauna who was sulking. "Don't be like that dear, maybe he was busy today. We did just sent the invitation today." consoled her mother. "But…" Whatever Shauna tried to say was lost when suddenly the entire house went dark and faint sounds of a struggle could be heard.

"Mo-mother I'm scared." Whimpered Shauna while huddling closer to her parents. It was then she saw her…no…it coming towards them. The woman's appearance was clearly distorted by black magic that made her resemble a ghoul. She smiled a wicked smile before speaking in a shrill voice "Well, what do we have here? A happy family having dinner? Hahahahaha. May I join you?

The family was powerless as the crone made some mystical gestures that bound them together with rope and floated them to the living room. There they found their guards bound up just like them. Shauna managed to put out her pocket knife from her pocket and was struggling to quietly free herself.

"I am going to enjoy cutting you people up, little by little, starting with the little girl who thought I didn't see her trying to cut herself free." Shauna could only drop her pocket knife from fear when she heard the witch's words. The witch then made some mystical gesture to the wall and everyone watched with horrified expressions when little cuts appeared on the walls, slowly growing until it was covered in cuts.

The witch turned to them and still sporting that wicked smile said, "Let's begin shall we?" She moved closer to Shauna who, terrified as she is could only helplessly look at her.

**The present, House Vayne Household.**

When Naruto breached the door, he saw an incredibly ugly woman about to do attack a girl. He immediately wasted no time in distracting the witch by charging at her with his kunai in each hand. The witch caught by surprise barely managed to dodge his attack by casting a shield. Hissing loudly she bound Naruto's feet to the ground and hit him with a spell that causes instant paralysis and immense pain. Satisfied that he was no longer a threat, she turned back to Shauna.

But she was shocked when she felt someone stab her in the back, as she felt her life slowly leaving her body, she turned around and saw that it was Naruto who she had hit earlier. She slowly croaked out "H-how? She heard Naruto say while looking straight in her eyes "Never underestimate one's willpower." Then her eyes went dark and she heard no more.

Naruto then freed everyone once he made sure the witch was dead. Once he was done, Naruto told one of the guards to inform the constabulary the events that happened. He turned to Shauna's father "Thank you, thank you if you didn't charge in when you did, I wouldn't dare imagine what the witch will do to my daughter."

Accepting his thanks, Naruto went find Shauna who was being with her mother. "Are you and your daughter fine ?" "Yes, we are a little shaken but if you hadn't come, it would have been much worse." replied Mrs Vayne. Nodding his head, Naruto prepared to go check on the others when he noticed Shauna looking like she wanted to ask a question.

"Yes?" Shauna timidly asked the question that has been in her mind for a week, "U-um how are you so strong when you are the same age as me?" Naruto gently smiled and said "That's because I have a dream to strive to." "What is your dream?"

"To change the world for the better" said Naruto while sporting the most radiant smile Shauna has ever seen.

**(1): **The named I made up for Fiora's father as I couldn't find a official name.


	4. Departure From Demacia

**A/N: As those who read the last chapter know, the changes I made to both Fiora and Vayne's background are pretty significant but I will try to keep check of any major changes unless it serves an important purpose for my story.**

**I do not own Naruto or League Of Legends.**

**The present, Crownguard Household.**

The constabulary and House Vayne decided to cover up the event at the Vayne household to protect their reputation. Naruto gave some suggestions on how to strengthen their secrurity so that an event like this doesn't happen again which they promised to implement as soon as possible.

After taking a shower and putting on his clothes except for his shirt and sat down on his bed. Naruto went into deep thought and smiled at the memory of how he met Vayne, Fiora and Jarvan and the way he forged his bonds with them.

**Flashback.**

After the incident at the Vayne household, House Vayne asked Naruto to train Shauna since they saw his abilities first hand and knew he was a capable trainer, the first thing he did when he first started training Vayne was to instill the knowledge that the world isn't as safe as she thought and that there are people that don't have the luck of someone saving them like she did.

Shauna listened intently to Naruto's words. She knew that if he hadn't come that night, she may have lost her life and her family. Naruto saw that a burning hatred grew in her heart for those who are like the witch and provided her guidance so that she would not be consumed by her hatred like one he called brother long ago.

With Naruto's guidance she realised that the world needed a protector, one who hunted those fallen to darkness .And thus she trained to become a Night Hunter, a person who protects the innocent and condemns those who have fallen to darkness.

She is the judge, the jury and the executioner. Her heart and holds both mercy kindness for the innocent and contempt and hatred for those who would harm them. And she always remembers the person who saved her family and opened her eyes, Naruto Uzumaki.

As for Fiora's training the first thing he did was beat the hell of out her. She stood no chance against her. By the end of the session Fiora looked like someone's punching bag. When asked why he did that, he simply said that he had to beat the arrogance of out Fiora, otherwise she will never improve and learn.

Being humble was the first step to finding your weaknesses, allowing you to correct them, leading to improvement. Fiora will never forget the joke he made after their session.

"Some say that there is no such thing as perfection, others say practice makes perfect, I wish they would just make up their minds."

The meaning of his words were simple. Fiora was no perfection. She had much more potential to unearth, much more room to push herself and much more practice she could have put in. And that's exactly what she did. Ever since that incident, she had become very devoted to Naruto like her father and trained harder than ever. She still held some of her arrogance but Naruto didn't mind, every warrior needed a little bit of pride after all.

Naruto first met Jarvan IV at the spar with Xin Zhao and spoke to him regularly as he frequently came to the Crownguard household to meet with Garen, one of his best friends. He started training Jarvan IV when he was requested by the king. Similar with Fiora's training session, he beat also beat the hell out of him albeit not as severely as Fiora.

When asked by Xin Zhao who was monitoring them why he did that, Naruto said that he was making sure that Jarvan understood that not everything can be solved by brute force and the best way to teach him to use his mind and keep calm is to defeat him using brute force and forcing him to think.

Xin Zhao was greatly impressed by his training skills as he also heard about how he handled his other students weaknesses, particularly Vayne and Fiora. Jarvan who originally thought Naruto was beating him just because he can also started to respect him when he revealed his intentions he then understood why his close friend Garen respects him so much. He from then onwards started to train both his body and mind, heeding Naruto's advice.

**Flashback End.**

Naruto was bought out of his memories by someone knocking on his room's door. "Yes, you can come in." The door opened to reveal one of the maids of the household "Master Uzumaki, lady Fiora, Shauna and mistress Lux are waiting for you at the training field" said the maid who was desperately trying to not blush at the sight of Naruto without a shirt on.

Naruto sighed "How many times do I have to tell you guys to just call me Naruto?" then deciding to tease the maid "Do I have to _punish _you guys to make you listen to me? asked Naruto with an extremely alluring smile and smooth voice. The maid's face became as red as a tomato and she quickly sputtered an excuse and ran away covering her face.

"Heheheh, works every time." After getting ready for training and while heading for the training field thought about his current situation 'I already have been here for half a year… I should probably leave soon if I'm going continue helping this world. Alright I'll tell the girls first after their training and the boys when I see them. I'll pack up when I get back.'

**Meanwhile at the training field…**

Fiora, Shauna and Lux sent a maid to inform Naruto that they were waiting for him at the training field. They were surprised at the appearance of the maid when she returned to inform them she did as they asked. Her face so red that she would make tomatoes look pink and when they looked carefully they could see some blood dripping from her nose.

When she was asked why was like that, she started fidgeting and struttering. Fiora, impatient as always, told her to quickly speak up. So the maid told them that she saw Naruto's bare upper body and the words he said to her. She then quickly departed and left the three blushing alone in the training field.

"How lucky, I wish I had went there personally…" said Fiora while trying to stop images of how Naruto would punish her from appearing in her mind. Lux and Shauna overheard her and glared at her. "You better not get any funny ideas now Fiora and for that matter neither should you Shauna" said Lux in a warning tone.

Fiora just scoffed "Please, as if you and miss all leather over there can hurt me." Shauna prepared her crossbow and aimed it at Fiora "You know what, I think I can, and I should be saying that to you Lux. I will be the one who will be together with Naruto and you girls are not going to get in my way." "I know him much earlier than you two so back off." said Lux while preparing her wand. Fiora drew her sword in response "So? I am the one who has the closest relationship with Naruto and I **will** be with him!"

When he reached the training field, Naruto found himself looking at a standoff. "What are you three doing?" said Naruto surprising them because they didn't hear him coming. The three were understandably embarrassed and sheathed their weapons. "N-nothing, we were just practicing on our own, right girls?" Fiora and Shauna quickly nodded their heads in affirmation.

Naruto just shrugged "Well anyway, I have something important to say after training so please stay for a while." The girls wondered what he wanted to say but decided to focus on training for now.

**3 hours later…**

After they finished training, Naruto called them over and said "Well girls, I know this is sudden but I'm leaving tonight." "What! Why do you need to leave?" asked Lux with Fiora and Shauna also listening closely. Naruto sighed "You three know what my dream is right?"

"Yeah, to change the world for the better but what's your dream got to do with this?" asked Shauna. "I already stayed here for longer than I expected and the world is much bigger than Demacia. I must go if I'm going to fulfil my dream. This is also the reason that I asked to keep my presence here a secret."

"B-but what about our training?"spoke Fiora. "I taught the five of you as best as I can, I know you guys won't disappoint me. In fact, I expect you five to enter the League Of Legends as champions and prevent anymore wars. And maybe, just maybe you'll find me there."

Seeing that his mind was set, Lux asked "Can we at least send you off when you depart?" "You guys are my students of course you can, remember to inform Garen and Jarvan too. Alright I'm going to pack my stuff now so see you five at the Crownguard household at 8 o'clock." With those words Naruto left the three to their thoughts.

**8 o'clock, Crownguard household gate.**

When Naruto arrived at the gate with his sparse belongings, he saw that everyone he met were there waiting for him. His five students, their families and even the servants were present to send him off. "Naruto," spoke the king and catching his attention "Although it is regrettable that you must leave us, know that there will always be a place for you here in Demacia and that it will never forget your service to it. I have decided to make you a honorary member of House Lightshield permanently as a reward for your deeds. May you one day come back to Demacia after you complete your journey."

"Thank you my lord. I don't know if I deserve to receive such a honour, but you can be sure that you will hear about me again in the future." After many heartfelt goodbyes and farewells, particularly from his students and Xin Zhao. Naruto was ready to set out on his journey "So, I'll see you all later." And with those parting words, he left without looking back.

The people that gathered at the gate slowly dispersed and soon there only remained Naruto's students and Xin Zhao. "Do you think we'll ever see him again." asked Garen. "Of course we will, I never had a doubt about that. And when he does return, I will win his heart." said Lux while wiping away the last of her tears. The other two females glared at her and then at each other. They got ready for a fight while Garen, Xin Zhao and Jarvan wisely decided to quickly retreat from the immediate area. "I still don't know how he attracts them" said Garen while running with Jarvan who replied "I get the feeling that when we do meet him, things will get much more interesting…" Just as Xin Zhao nodded his head in agreement, they was a tremendous explosion that engulfed both the trio that came from the direction of the girls. Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking about his next location. 'Now that I've been to Demacia, I should probably go to Noxus to see how they do things. Alright then time to use my favourite jutsu, the Hiraishin**(1)**.'

After making sure that no one was around he suddenly heard an explosion in the distance from the direction he came from but decided to ignore it, he stood still for a moment then just disappeared. The only indication he was ever there was a brief yellow flash.

**(1): **Naruto uses an improved version of his father's jutsu. He only needs to know the name and geography of the place he want to travel to. (Overpowered I know but he **IS **the Second Juubi after all.)


	5. Arrival In Noxus

**A/N: If you ask why Naruto didn't just use Hiraishin when he traveled to Demacia, it's because he wanted to gather information and experience this new world for himself. And the poll is still open with Katarina in the lead. Can't say I'm surprised there…**

**Anyways hope you will enjoy the chapter and don't hesitate to point out my mistakes in your reviews as that will help improve my writing.**

**I do not own Naruto or League Of Legends.**

**Two days later, the Du Couteau Residence.**

Once reaching Noxus, Naruto decided to use a different method to approach the Du Couteaus than the Crownguards as Noxians respect strength above all else, the Du Couteaus not an exception. He sneaked across the border of Noxus and then made his way to the Du Couteau household's gates.

"Halt, state your business with the Du Couteau household." said one of the guards that saw Naruto approaching them. "I wish to speak with Marcus Du Couteau." Upon hearing Naruto's answer, the guards just laughed at him while Naruto remained silent. The guard that stopped Naruto earlier said while trying to stop laughing said "Look kid, you may be better dressed than the majority of the kids running around, that doesn't mean that you can just demand to meet the general. Now off with you.

"What if I refuse?" Naruto simply asked. The guards now stopped laughing "Then we will make you leave. This is your last chance kid." warned the guard as he and his fellow guards drew their swords to try and intimidate him.

**(Play Naruto OST track 18 'Strong And Strike'.)**

Naruto just stood there in silence. One of the guards lost patience and walked towards Naruto expecting an easy fight while the others stood relaxed. As the guard tried to punch him, Naruto unexpectedly caught his fist with one hand. The final thing the guard felt and saw before he lost consciousness was the crushing grip of Naruto's hand and Naruto's other fist coming towards his face with lighting quick speeds.

"Is that it?" "Why you… guys, get him." said one of the guards before they all charged at Naruto, angry that Naruto took down one of them and confident in their didn't realise the smile on Naruto's face. "Heh, just what I wanted."

The first three guards were quickly taken out by Naruto who dodged their sword strikes before hitting them with a few hard hitting strikes to their vulnerable areas such as the groin, throat and kidneys.

He then disarmed a guard who tried to slash at him from behind and introduced the hilt of his sword to the guard's temple. The last two guards tried to shoot at him with their pistols but Naruto disappeared from their sight and before they could do anything else were taken out by Naruto with a chop to the neck.

**(Song End.)**

After he took care of the last guard, Naruto seemingly spoke to thin air. "You can come out now. I already sensed you 2 minutes ago." A figure then came out of the shadows of a nearby alley clapping. "Impressive, handling the guards with minimum effort and movement and detecting me hiding during a fight at such a young age."

"Marcus Du Couteau I presume?" "You presume correct but, who are you and why have you come here to see me? "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My reason to come see you is hoping that you will grant me a request."

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, I would love to hear your request but this is hardly the place to for an introduction. Why don't you join me and my family for dinner?" "You aren't afraid I'm an assassin sent to kill you?"

Marcus Du Couteau softly laughed "Both you and I know that if you really were an assassin, you would have tried to catch me by surprise while I'm along and most vulnerable instead of defeating my guards and having a conversation with me."

"And how can I trust you to not poison your food while I'm not watching?" "And risk me and my family getting poisoned by accident? Besides I have a feeling that poison won't work on you." said the general with a smile. Naruto replied with a smile "Maybe."

As he followed the general to the dinner hall, "What about the guards outside?" asked Naruto. "Leave them be, it will serve as a lesson for them to not underestimate anyone, especially a child who has the guts to come up directly my front gate. Oh here we are." said Marcus Du Couteau while opening a door.

Naruto saw that there were already three people sitting at the table. _'Hmm… one of them is an older woman that's probably the general's wife. The other two are younger and are probably the general's daughters.' _thought Naruto.

"Kat, what did I say about bringing knifes to the dining table. And Cass, do you really have to put on makeup during dinner." Marcus coughed lightly to get the attention of his family.

"Dear this is my guest, Naruto Uzumaki. He will be joining us for dinner tonight. Naruto, those are my daughters Katarina and Cassiopiea Du Couteau. "That's wonderful news honey, heavens know that these two need to interact with someone their own age."

As the general and his wife sat down next to each other, Naruto took the only empty seat left, which was between Katarina and Cassiopeia. As he sat down, the two daughters were having their own thoughts about their father's guest.

_'Hmm…This is strange, father never brought home a guest that is as young as him. And by the looks of it, it seems this person has caught father's interest, I highly doubt that it was because of his stunning looks…Huh? Bad Katarina, what are you thinking? Only Cassiopeia thinks like that not you…. Argh! Why am I thinking so much about some guys I just saw?'_ thought Katarina about the boy to her right.

_'This guest that father brought home isn't like those balding, oily faced old people father usually brings home. In fact, now that I take a closer look at him, he's incredibly handsome and he's only about the same age as me. Heh, he'll become a heart breaker one day, just like me. I wonder if he has some good beauty tips I can pick up.' _thought Cassiopeia with an excited look on her face.

After finishing dinner and ordering the servants to clean up the dishes, Marcus finally asked "So, now that we have had dinner, I would like to know your request." "I want to stay at the Du Couteau residence for a period of time."

Lilia**(1) **Du Couteau had a passive look, Katarina had a frown on her face while Cassiopeia had an excited look upon hearing Naruto's request. Sensing the impending question, Naruto answered "I'm sure all of you are wandering why do I want to stay here. Well the answer is simple, I want to achieve my dream of changing the world for the better."

This time it was Katarina who spoke "Then why did you come here? You should have gone to Demacia, the so called 'land of the righteous and the just'." "As a matter of fact I did." At this statement, Marcus raised an eyebrow, you do realise that Demacia and Noxus are bitter rivals don't you?"

Naruto nodded his head "Of course I do, but I think all of you didn't hear me correctly, I said my dream is to change the world, not just Demacia. Whether people like it or not, Noxus still is a part of this world and that's just what I'm going to do."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Cassiopeia this time. "Simple, I go to the place where the talented gather and in this instance, it's the Du Couteau household." "Do explain."

"Katarina Du Couteau is known as one of the most promising assassin in training in Noxus and that's saying something. "As for Cassiopeia, her growing beauty is known across the land, and I have no doubt that she will serve her country well once she fully matures." explained Naruto while looking at both Katarina and Cassiopeia.

Katarina had a red face upon hearing Naruto's words while Cassiopeia, better accustomed to these sort of words had a less red but still noticeable blush on her face, much to the amusement of their father.

"Father, you still haven't told us why he became our guest today." said Cassiopeia in an attempt to change the subject which the elder Du Couteau and Naruto noticed but decided to save them the embarrassment and tease them another time.

"Ah yes, the reason is quite simple actually, he defeated all of our guards at the gate with ease. And from what I saw, Naruto didn't make unnecessary movements and all of his blows were intended to incapacitating so the guards won't suffer any permanent damage." Needless to say, the other Du Couteau family members were quite shocked "H-how did you do it?" asked Katarina while looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

"It was quite easy actually, the guards underestimated me because of my appearance, and then tried to merely overwhelm me with sheer numbers and didn't use any kind of tactic to face me."

"Looks like they learned not to judge a book by its cover the hard way." added Cassiopeia. Katarina nodded in agreement "Yes, I agree even though I could also take them on at once, it is still an impressive feat." "Oh ho, boasting in front of the cutie are we?" teased Cassiopeia. "No I'm not." said Katarina which wasn't very convincing considering that her face was red and she looked away to the side much to the amusement of Naruto and the elder Du Couteau.

"So do you agree general?" asked Naruto. The general, always the opportunist thought about it and replied "I agree on one condition…" _'Here we go again' _thought Naruto. "What is it?"

"You must train both of my daughters for as long as you stay here." "Are you sure father?" asked Katarina. "Yes, I'm sure. I saw him in action and to be honest even I would have a hard time fighting against him." Katarina just numbly nodded her head and said nothing because she knew that her father's skill with blades is one of the best in Noxus, even maybe in all of Valoran. Instead she tried to comprehend how someone only as old as her could give her battle hardened father a hard time.

While Katarina was thinking, Cassiopeia was talking to her father "Awww, father do I really have to train? Can't I just watch from the sidelines? " asked Cassiopeia in a pleading voice while looking at her father with puppy dog eyes." "N-no, you cannot." which only intensified her puppy dog eyes. "D-Don't look at me like t-that" but Cassiopeia was relentless in using her puppy dog eyes in subduing the famous pirate general Marcus Du Couteau.

"Fine, fine you can just watch from the side lines…" just as Cassiopeia was about to cheer in victory. Marcus Du Couteau continued "…but you still have to learn basic martial arts to defend yourself. No exceptions." said Marcus with a tone that brooked no protest. "Fine, fine I get it."

"Now then, what is your answer, Naruto Uzumaki?" He just smiled and said "I agree." Cassiopeia cheered out in happiness "Yes, I get to stand aside and watch Katarina get all beaten up and dirty while I can relax and ogle the hunk that will be living with us from now. "Cassie…" complained Katarina who was broken from her train of thought by Cassiopeia's words while Naruto and their parents looked on both their antics in amusement.

"Lilia." "Yes honey?" "I think that our home will be much livelier from now on." "I think so too Marcus… I think so too."

Naruto overheard them and thought 'Heh, looks like Noxians can have some fun too after all. And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

**(1): **I decided to have her name be the same as the Crownguards because I found out their fathers' share the same name so why not their mothers' too.


	6. Meeting The Noxians Part 1

**A/N: I'm back with a spanking new chapter of Naruto Traveler Of Worlds. Sorry for the longer than usual wait. I bet some of you thought I abandoned this story didn't you? Anyways, make up for the wait I decided to make this chapter a bit longer. Also, I would like to thank you all for your reviews and votes on the poll, especially BloodINCarnate who gave me some interesting ideas about Naruto's interaction with the other characters.**

**And before I forget to inform you guys, I would like to hear about any ideas for the abilities Naruto will use when he eventually joins the League Of Legends. That's it for now, feel free to leave a comment about my story and I will try my best to write back.**

**I do not own Naruto or League Of Legends.**

After the lively dinner, Marcus ordered a maid to take Naruto to the guest room that will become his room. It was right in the middle of Katarina and Cassiopeia's room. Katarina's was to his left, Cassiopeia's was to his right.

After thanking the blushing maid who showed him the way, Naruto opened the door and went inside. The first thing he saw was that the room has been recently ransacked. The drawers were open, the closet was lying on its side and the bed was flipped over.

Naruto saw the state of his room and _thought 'It seems as if someone took advantage of my beating of the guards and snuck in the guest room and probably the others as well...'_ At that moment, a scream can be heard from both Katarina and Cassiopeia's rooms.

"My-my blades! They're gone! All of them! Even my favourite one! I swear if I catch the person that did this, he is going to die a **VERY PAINFUL** death!"

My make-up, all scattered all around the floor! Just who the hell does this thief think he is?! He ruined my room and took all of my jewelry, but he didn't even spare my make-up. He…" then Naruto could only hear intelligible mutters from both rooms.

_'Forget that, the thief definitely snuck in the other rooms as well.'_ thought Naruto rather dryly_. 'Well guess I don't need report this to the general as he probably already knows.'_ He then created a shadow clone without apparently doing anything. 'Find out who did this and follow him back to his base of operations.' said Naruto to his clone via mind link.

The clone nodded then silently went out of the window that was open and set out to do his orders. Seeing that his orders were being carried out, Naruto then summoned four more shadow clones to clean up the mess after making sure he sealed the door to his room shut.

The reason for this was that he didn't want anyone to know that he can do jutsu or magic as it is called in this world just yet. After cleaning up the room and making it look much more presentable, Naruto removed the seal and decided to pass some time by doing some exercises.

He took off his shirt in order to not have it restrict his movements and started doing push ups. After a thousand push ups, he then started to do sit ups. After about a hundred sit ups, he heard a knock at the door. "Naruto it's us, Katarina and Cassiopeia. Can we come in to talk to you about something?"

Naruto replied while standing up "Yes, of course come on in." Katarina opened the door while Cassiopeia was behind her "Thanks Naruto, we wanted to talk about if…" then her words died in her throat when she saw an image that any female that saw it will never forget, the heavenly image of Naruto without his shirt on, glistening with sweat.

Cassiopeia who was blocked by her sister was confused why her sister stopped. "Kat why are you…" when she was also saw Naruto's body and reacted just like her sister. Katarina was blushing madly and looking away while Cassiopeia looked like she was trying to burn the image in front of her eyes forever.

Naruto saw an opportunity to tease them that he could not pass up "So girls, like what you see? asked Naruto in a deliberately seductive voice, which only served to make them more embarrassed. After deciding that he had teased them enough he put back his shirt on and waited for them to clear their thoughts.

_'W-wow, he looks so hot and…wait, why am I behaving like this? Damn you and your stupid magazines Cassiopeia!'_ Meanwhile the person she was cursing had her own thoughts _'I can already tell, I'm going to enjoy the time he's going to be here.'_

After they were composed once more, Katarina spoke "eh hem, like I was saying earlier, we wanted to ask you if your room got broken in as well but seeing that your room is nice and clean we're going to assume not."

"Actually, the room did get ransacked but I cleaned it up so that I don't need to change rooms." "Really? Well, that was fast." said Cassiopeia in slight disbelief. Naruto just shrugged "I'm good at cleaning up."

"Well anyways, the reason both of us are here is because we wanted to ask how do you plan on training us." interjected Katarina to keep them from getting off topic. Naruto thought about it for a while "Hmm, I guess we can start training tomorrow. Say, does the Du Couteau residence have a training field? "Yes we do have a training field, we also have a dojo that I use frequently." replied Katarina.

"Is that so? I think that the dojo will be useful…Alright then, meet me tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp for training." The girls nodded their understanding but seemed a bit reluctant to leave. "Is there anything else? If not I would like to take a shower, unless you two want to watch me?" teased Naruto again.

Cassiopeia looked like she might say yes but Katarina covered her mouth with her hand and said a quick goodbye while hastily leaving. Naruto _smiled 'Works every time.'_ then went to take a shower and get some sleep.

** Two months later, the dojo at the Du Couteau residence.**

Naruto was taking a break after finishing a training session and was now resting on some benches with his students, the Du Couteau sisters and a boy named Talon who was the thief that snuck in two months ago. "Hey, that's my knife Talon give it back." said Katarina while reaching out her hand towards Talon. "Relax, I'm just checking it out. I'll return it to you later."

"No way, the last time you said that, I had to pester you for a week before you returned it. This one's one of my favourite so give it back." "You know, this is the third time this week you two are having this argument and I'm getting tired of it." said Cassiopeia before Talon could reply. "Well, I'm getting tired of hearing you saying you're tired of something." retorted her sister.

"Not to mention you check out Naruto ** EVERY TIME** we take a break, it's getting on my nerves." added Talon. Naruto just sat at the side with a smile on his face, not intervening even when it looked like they may come to blows because he trained them to know better than to fight a comrade without a solid excuse especially when he's around.

_'Heh, another normal moment after training.'_ While his four students bickered, Naruto began reminiscing about how he met his students.

**Flashback, the day after he arrived in the Du Couteau household.**

Naruto is sitting at the same bench after his first training session with the Du Couteau sisters. Meanwhile, the aforementioned sisters were lying on the ground in exhaustion. "Th-that was not training, that was torture."

Cassiopeia limply nodded her head in agreement "Y-yeah, I can understand why you may want to train Katarina that way but why me too? Wasn't I supposed to just do basic t-training?" Naruto smiled a devious grin "That was **my** version of basic training and besides did you really think I would just let poor Katarina suffer alone?"

Both Katarina and Cassiopeia had a strange feeling of dread when they heard his words but couldn't do anything so they just groaned. Naruto just smiled at their response and said "Well, today's training is over so you two are free to do what you want, just remember to come tomorrow at the same time and I won't listen to any excuses." After saying he turned around to leave "Where will you be going then?" asked Cassiopeia.

Naruto turned and smiled at her question "I'm going to find myself a particularly brave thief, where else?" he then left without waiting for her response. "Do you think by thief he meant the one who broke into our rooms last night?" asked Cassiopeia to her sister. "I think your right, now come on, before we lose track of him." replied Katarina.

"You mean you want to follow him? Surely you aren't serious?" "Of course I'm serious, and you know my name so don't call me Shirley." answered Katarina in a half serious tone while running towards the Naruto just went. Cassiopeia ran after her in shock "Did you just make a joke? And don't you think Naruto won't like us following him?"

"Why are you suddenly asking so many questions, we're just following him that's all and besides, wasn't he the one who told us we're free to do what we want?" answered Katarina. "Alright, alright, I get it. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Naruto was heading to the slums of Noxus where his clone found the thief's hideout. He noticed that the Du Couteau sisters were following him but he decided to let them have their fun for now. His trail led to a narrow and dirty alley.

His eyes fell on what appeared to be a rotten plank of wood, half-covered in garbage and waste, in the shadowed corner of the alley. Naruto walked towards it, grabbing the rotten plank and tugging it aside. Beneath it, an opening led under the alley wall and deep into the darkness. In a swift and motion, Naruto twisted to drop himself down into the opening and slid the plank back into place. When he landed, he saw that on his right was a dead end and to the left was a passage. Naruto noticed that the wet air he gasped into his lungs reeked of rats and sewage.

_'Hmm, so this is where his hideout is. An excellent spot to hide from the authorities, no wonder they couldn't find him.' _With that Naruto turned and walked down the passage. Before long, his feet squelched as the ground beneath him became wet and cold. He reached a large old and unused pipe that led into the Noxus underground chambers, most of them connected to the sewer network.

_'I wonder if the sisters will follow me here.'_ He then heard faint sounds of cursing from behind him. _'Well, looks like they did.'_ Finally, the pipe opened over a small chamber, its space filled with makeshift furniture and garbage scraps. Far below the western edge of the chamber, where a sheer drop took the place of a wall, a foul river carried Noxian sewage out of the city, a ladder was also at the far end of the chamber that probably was an emergency exit. Naruto prepared himself and jumped down.

**With the Du Couteau sisters.**

The two followed Naruto to the nearby slum while trying to be inconspicuous. Not that they were having any success, considering that they are part of the famous Du Couteauhousehold. Even if they weren't recognised as Du Couteau, Cassiopeia's beautiful and Katarina's heavily armed appearance made sure that they stand out of the crowd even if they weren't obviously following Naruto.

They saw Naruto turn into an alley and quickly followed him and saw him walking towards a rotten plank of wood then grabbing it and tugging it aside revealing an opening. He paused a moment before jumping down into the opening and replacing the plank of wood. They quickly went to the piece of wood. Katarina quickly grabbed the plank and threw it aside and prepared to jump into the opening. "Wait, you seriously want to go in there? That leads to the sewer!" Cassiopeia asked in shock.

"Yes I am. I have not come this far to give up now. You can go back if you want." With that said, Katarina jumped into the opening and went down the passage. "H-hey, wait for me! Don't leave me here!" Cassiopeia to her sister and quickly followed her sister. Unknown to them, another group was also tailing them. The one in the front of the group of about a dozen men chuckled "Heheheh, well men, looks like we get to hit two birds with one stone today. Let's go meet them." The group then proceeded to go down the opening and follow them.

"Yesh… just why did Naruto come to this dump?" complained Cassiopeia when she reached her sister. "Where else do you think a thief would hide? A mansion?" asked her sister with a rather sarcastic tone. Before her sister could retort, they saw Naruto at the end of a pipe and jumping down. They stopped their conversation and sneaked as quietly as they could and took a look.

**Moments before, Talon's hideout.**

Talon was sitting at his favourite spot in his hideout, in the corner with his back to the wall, thinking about what happened yesterday. Talon was thinking about how to infiltrate the Du Couteau residence and bypass the guards when he saw a blonde boy no older than himself defeat all of the guards singlehandedly. He was amazed by the skill he displayed but what caught his attention the most was the look of pure determination in his eyes.

But he decided to think about the matter later as the blond boy unexpectedly made his task much easier and he took advantage of the situation and proceeded to loot the rooms of the Du Couteau sisters and the guest room in between the rooms.

So now, after arranging the loot he took from the house, he thought about the blond boy and wondered who was he, why he defeated the guards and most importantly, what made him have the look of determination that he saw. But suddenly he heard someone dropping down and saw the very person he was thinking about.

"Hello, Talon. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you." said Naruto while smiling.

**A/N: Muahahaha, cliff hanger for the win! Don't worry guys the next chapter will be sooner so you don't have to wait long…I hope… Anyways see you guys next time on Naruto Traveler Of Worlds.**


	7. Meeting The Noxians Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me Tomonee and I'm back with a new chapter just like I promised. I know I said this before but for those of you who don't know, I have a poll on my profile for Naruto's harem members, so if you want to see your favourite character in the harem vote now.**

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, the rate at which I update has greatly decreased. This is because now that I have used up the initial wealth of inspiration I have to think about new ideas and how to actually write them so it takes longer. So I from now on will update at a schedule of roughly once a week.**

**If you have any comments, feel free to leave a comment in a review or PM me. I will try to get back to you as fast as I can.**

**I do not own Naruto or League Of Legends.**

**Last time on Naruto Traveler Of Worlds…**

_But suddenly he heard someone dropping down and saw the very person he was thinking about. "Hello Talon. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you." said Naruto smiling._

Naruto saw that the chamber was mainly lit up by natural sunlight and he also noticed a few oil lamps around the room, probably to provide light when it's dark. He then saw Talon in an alert stance. Just as he was about to speak, Talon spoke up first. "Y-you're the boy that defeated the guards weren't you?" "Oh, so you have seen me before, Talon."

"Just how do you know my name?!" "Oh you are pretty famous around here, so it was just a matter of connecting the dots together…" before Naruto could continue, another voice interrupted "Found you, thief, now where's my weapons!?"shouted Katarina as she ran inside with Cassiopeia just behind her. "You are going to pay for messing with my make-up, thief!" added Cassiopeia.

Naruto who already knew they were behind him, decided to ask them anyway. "Now just why are you two following me?" asked Naruto in a stern voice. "We wanted to help you capture the thief?" replied Katarina in a sheepish tone. "So you two were just curious huh? Sigh…figures. And don't think about running away now Talon." stated Naruto without looking at him.

Talon froze when he heard Naruto's words 'Damn it, this is not good. Not only am I outnumbered but I'm facing Katarina Du Couteau and the mysterious blonde boy.' Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The guild never expected you to find friends Talon." said the leader of the assassins that followed them with about a dozen men. "The guild may have made the mistake of underestimating you Talon but it doesn't make the same mistake twice. Now you have two choices, join us or die."

"I told you idiots once before and I'll tell you again, I will not be ordered by the likes of you." said Talon while preparing for battle. "Ah, such a pity to waste such talent but it was your choice. And what about you boy?" turned the leader towards Naruto. "You are of no value to us so you can just leave here and we'll pretend we never saw you."

"What about the girls?" "They are to stay here. This is a one in a million chance to earn some big money and I'm not going to waste it." Hearing that, Naruto then mockingly took a thinking position "Hmmm, let me think about it for a second, how about no?" The leader shook his head "Your funeral then."

"Men, kill the two boys and bring in the Du Couteau sisters alive, they can ransomed for a hefty sum and provide us 'entertainment'." said the leader while leering at the females, which disgusted them. All present prepared for battle except for Naruto who slowly walked forward putting the assassins on edge.

"Now, now no need to get violent in a hurry, just let us go and no one will get hurt." said Naruto in a calm voice though if you listen carefully you could also hear barely restained angry. The assassins all laughed at him, the leader said while preparing to attack "No thanks, we'll just kill you two and bring the girls with us." "Your choice" said Naruto in the same calm voice while cracking his knuckles.

"You three, just stay where you are and don't interrupt this unless you absolutely have to. Kat, Cass you two also keep an eye on Talon to make sure he doesn't run away." ordered Naruto while looking at the assassins. Katarina and Cassiopeia nodded while moving closer to Talon who was just dumbfounded by Naruto's words and all three of them had doubts about Naruto.

Those doubts were erased when the three witnessed one of the most one-sided fights they had ever seen. The assassins didn't stand a chance, it was like a dozen toddlers trying to fight a master martial artist. Naruto looked as if he was dancing around their blades and attacks, all the while punching, kicking and not to mention breaking the bodies of the assassins all around him.

The three of them winced at the sound of bones breaking, joints shattering and the screams of the assassins, even Talon and who was used to the carnage of battle. When Naruto was finally done with them, the dozen assassins had basically become a dozen bags of meat with only the leader remaining. "W-what are y-you?!" screamed out the leader in terror. "Me? I'm just a wandering traveler that's all but as for you…" Naruto looked like he wanted to continuing his beat down on him, making the leader scream out in terror.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I made sure that all your men are not in critical condition, in a lot of pain yes but they will eventually recover. One of the reasons I'm letting you unharmed is that someone needs to take them for treatment and that someone is not going to be me."

"The other reason is that I want to teach you guys a lesson. I have immense respect for women and their capabilities and I just can't stand my two cute and capable students being insulted by you like this. So next time you speak about women like that, remember that someone may be around to teach you a lesson about respecting women."

The sisters each had different reactions upon hearing Naruto's words. _'A man who actually respects and considers a woman an equal? I thought father is the last one who actually is like that." _thought Katarina. _'Naruto isn't like all the other men who are full of themselves and he's actually both strong and fun to be around with, definitely a rare catch. Hehehehe, I wonder what kind of woman he likes.' _thought Cassiopeia on an entirely different area than her sister altogether.

Naruto then turned towards Talon who asked "Just why did you save me? With your skills you could have easily escaped with the sisters but you stayed and took them out, why?" while looking at him in confusion. "Why? Heh, well that's simple. Come with me and we'll talk on the way."

Talon readied his blade "Why should I come with you? And you still haven't answered my question." "Come with me and I'll tell you on the way." Seeing that Talon still hasn't moved, Naruto sighed "Look Talon, you can either come with me or I beat you up and drag you there myself. Even if you get passed me, you still have Katarina to face so tell me do you feel lucky?"

"Hey, what about me?" asked an indignant Cassiopeia. "Eh, Talon can easily take you out, you're just started your training while Kat was training since she was young and Talon didn't survive alone for this long by being weak ."said Naruto dismissively. Cassiopeia didn't say anything because she knew Naruto was right.

Talon realising he was still at a severe disadvantage tried one last option "OK, how about we make a deal? You and me in a duel using blades, just you and me with no one helping. If you win, I'll follow whatever you say but if I win, you let have to let me go, deal?" finished Talon while looking at him.

Naruto seeing that this was the only way to have Talon respect and follow him agreed. "Deal, on one condition, Katarina will be the referee. I believe her honor will compel her to act fairly. Isn't that right?" looking at Katarina who nodded her head. Talon agreed with his conditions. "So what are the rules?" "Blades of my choice, no other weapons and we fight until one side surrenders." Naruto nodded his understanding and readied himself for the upcoming duel.

**Five minutes later. **

After warning the head assassin not to do anything funny and moving all the battered bodies of the assassins to the side. Naruto and Talon stood in the middle of the chamber with Katarina being the referee and Cassiopeia watching from the sides. Talon looked tense, fingering his blades while Naruto just looked mildly amused and played with his own blades. Seeing that they were both ready, Katarina spoke up "Alright now that both of you are ready… begin!" while retreating to the sides.

At her words, Talon charged towards Naruto who was still just standing, when Talon's blade almost reached him, Naruto disappeared from his view and only Talon's years of fighting experience on the streets allowed him to barely dodge Naruto's attack from behind by doing a barrel roll.

"I have to admit, I didn't think that you would be able to dodge that." mused a smirking Naruto." Talon who was now wary of his speed kept his distance while trying to come up with a plan to defeat Naruto. 'Damn it, he's too fast for a frontal assault. I have try and distract him.'

Talon threw a smoke bomb on the ground and filled the chamber with smoke while trying to catch him off guard. Naruto knowing what he was up to said "You know there was once a person who tried to remove my vision like you, and I have to admit, I got beat up pretty bad but…" he blocked the blade that Talon threw at him at a blind spot, turned and then parried Talon's attack while simultaneously disarming him. He pointed his blade at Talon's face "I learned and got better since that time. Do you yield, Talon?"

Talon seeing that he was bested fair and square, lowered his head "I yield." 'W-wow, he was actually able to counter Talon's sneak attack with such ease...I doubt I will have an easy time like Naruto and for some reason I think he isn't showing his true potential…' mused Katarina in her mind after watching the fight and feeling her respect for him grow.

'I correct myself, Naruto isn't a just a rare catch, it's just like he know how to do anything! A man that knows how to fight and make himself look good while doing so is definitely worth watching out for, I wonder if he has any other hidden skills…' thought Cassiopeia as usual.

After helping Talon up who sat on the ground to rest, Naruto turned to the girls, so ready to go?" At their confirmation, he finally walked close towards the assassin who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I will give you exactly **one **warning, do not try to come after me or Talon for revenge or something silly like that. I will find you if you do, **IS THAT CLEAR**?" asked Naruto menacingly.

The head assassin nodded his head feverishly "O-of course, I-I understand." "Glad to hear that." Naruto returned to the three "Well, now that everything is taken care of, let's go."

**Fifteen minutes later, on the streets of Noxus.**

The four were walking back to the Du Couteau household, after climbing up the ladder at the far end of the room which lead to the streets. "Hey, Naruto?" spoke up Katarina after a while.

"Yes, Kat?" "Why didn't you make sure that the assassin wouldn't be a problem permanently?" asked Katarina while noticing his nickname for her but decided to file it away for later. "You mean kill him and his lackeys?" replied a Naruto while smiling. She nodded and the others also got closer as they were also interested.

"It was simply the better solution." Seeing the incoming questions he continued "Think about it this way, if I killed them all, wouldn't that raise questions about their whereabouts and only bring unwanted attention on Talon and indirectly the Du Couteaus? Besides, there is no way the assassins will admit that they were beaten to a bloody pulp fighting only one guy."

Katarina agree with his explanation as she knew just how important reputation was to an assassin. Talon then asked asked the main question that was on everyone's mind. "Ok, you explained that but not to sound ungrateful, but just why did you save me back there?" His question perked the interest of the Du Couteau sisters who were also wondering about the same thing.

Surely a thief's life wasn't worth the risk of fighting a dozen assassins was the thought of all three of them. Naruto knew what they were thinking and said "Well, that's a simple question. I saved you because I can." Confusion can be seen on the faces of the trio "What do you mean 'just because you can'?" asked Katarina.

"I saved Talon because I knew that the assassins were not a match for me so why not?" "Because it would have been easier to just save us and leave him to his fate?" answered Cassiopeia while getting a glare from Talon even though secretly he knows that's what he would have done if he was in Naruto's place.

Seeing the expressions on their faces he elaborated "You see, most people in Noxus regard kindness as a sign of weakness. I however think that kindness is one type of strength. Now before you interrupt me, think about it for a second. The only reason a sane man would help another is because he has the ability to do so. No one is going to give you food if they are starving themselves."

Pausing for a moment to let them digest his words, he continued "By helping people you show that you are stronger than the one you are helping and really isn't that what Noxus is all about, strength above all?" "But aren't you afraid that the person you help will eventually betray you?" questioned Talon. "Look Talon, you have to realise a fact, except for a few exceptions most people would rather not become jerks just because they can. You should know this better than anyone, after all you steal from people because you don't have any choice don't you?"

Seeing that he had touched on a sore subject he switched the discussion "Perhaps if you look at it in another way, you stand to gain the trust of the person you helped remember that even the lowliest peasant has his uses sometimes. And friends are always better than enemies. So in the end both sides benefit. Think about what I said carefully." The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

They reached the Du Couteau residence without any trouble and the group went straight to Marcus Du Couteau's study to explain the events that happened. After listening to the explaination from Katarina and some input from the others, Marcus said "Hmm…that is an interesting story, so what do you plan on doing with Talon, Naruto?"

"I want to train him sir. Talon has a lot of talent and I know for a fact that you appreciate talent." "You are right at that, so tell me Talon, would you like to be in the service of the Du Couteau household?"

Before he could speak, Naruto said "Of course he would like to stay, after all I made a friend in him and I don't let friends drift aimlessly. Right friend?" and reached out his hand towards Talon. Talon could only nod his head not trusting his voice because it was the first time anyone had willingly called him a friend and firmly shook Naruto's hands. The others just smiled at the scene. 'Looks like I made the right decision keeping Naruto. I wonder how far he will go…' thought Marcus.

Katarina and Cassiopeia then suddenly remembered why they followed Naruto in the first place. "Wait a second, what about my blades?!" "Don't think I forgot about my own stuff too." "Oh, the loot is still in my hideout..." "You know, I was wondering when you guys will mention that?" The girls could only cry out in frustration and went back to Talon's hideout to get their stuff back.

**Flashback end.**

**The present, Du Couteau dojo.**

Naruto stopped his memories after remembering about some new student that was to show up right about now. "Ok you three, that's enough. Don't you guys remember what the general said about a new student for me. She should be arriving any minute now so at least try to not behave like children."

Before they could voice their retorts, a girl roughly the same age as them opened the door to the dojo. "Hello, I was told to meet my new trainer Naruto Uzumaki here. Do any of you know where he is?" asked the girl in a brisk tone. "That would be me, Riven I presume?" "Really, you're my trainer? Somehow I thought you would be older."

"Then how would you explain me knowing your name?" "If you say so…" "Don't worry Riven, I'm sure you will find my training quite taxing nonetheless. And by the way, I wish you good luck, your going to need it." Said Naruto with a devious smile. Riven somehow couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling hearing his words but unfortunately for her, her feelings were right.


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys it's me Tomonee here. I'm sure that some of you think that I have abandoned this fic after for not updating for so long. First of all I apologize for that. There are two reasons why I haven't updated the fic.**

**The first reason is that I read the story and I felt that it was moving too quickly and without explanation. This is not good for me as I plan on making this fic a long one and I can't have a shaky start can I? That and plus when I found out there is no way to post a new chapter between existing chapters I have decided to redo this story so I am taking time to organize my ideas and make a coherent story.**

**The second reason is that I'm taking such a long time is that I am currently on vacation with my family at a resort and naturally my writing comes to a crawl. But in order to compensate for the lack of updates I am posting a sneak peek at future content, new weapon ideas courtesy of BloodINCarnate and the abilities of Naruto when he joins the League Of Legends. Hope this will be enough until I return from vacation on December 10 and feel free to PM me about any question and I will get back to you as fast as I can.**

**The Sneak Peek:**

Darius pulled his brother Draven behind him and slowly backed away from the dozen arena fighters nearing the walls of the arena while the audience roared anticipating carnage to ensue. He tried to search for a way to get past them but saw that they have both of them completely surrounded.

He looked towards his brother and saw him nodding his head firmly. Darius knew what that nod meant, that they both will not go down without a fight. Just as the two prepared to charge the arena fighters, they heard the arena entrance opening which drew the attention of everyone present.

From the darkness came out a blond boy that couldn't be all that older than Darius yet he could feel an aura of extreme power emanating from him. The blond slowly walked out into the arena while clapping his hands.

"Bravo, bravo, a bunch of grown men attacking two boys who are outnumbered, that must be soooooooo exciting to watch." The sarcasm evident in the boy's loud but clear voice.

"You best watch your tongue boy if you want to keep it now who are you and why are you here?" threatened one of the fighters while the crowd watched the exchange in excited whispers.

"Ohhhhhhh, threatening a poor defenceless child are you? Your mother must be so proud."

Enraged by his insult the fighter charged with his sword thinking he will fall quickly. To his surprise however the boy simply dodged his attack and took him out with one well aimed punch to the solar plexus. The boy then threw a smoke grenade that obscured everyone's view of him and when the smoke dissipated everyone was shocked to find him holding Kubikurihocho in one hand with ease.

"And to answer your fallen comrade's question…my name is not important and I came to here to save those two over there. But if you plan on stopping me... then say hello to my little friend." Said Naruto as he hefted Kubikirihocho on his shoulder while smiling.

* * *

**The weapons and abilities of Naruto will also be on my profile page for those who want to see it.**

******(These ideas came from BloodINCarnate who has given me a lot of ideas about the story and allowed me to use these so thanks Blood!)**

**The Weapons:**

**Weapon One.**

Name: Soul Slayer.

Appearance: (What I'm going for is a modified, more badass version of Yamato)

- Blade is the same length as Yamato from DMC4, but slightly less curved. The colour of the blade is pitch black and is capable of emitting a menacing purplish glow if the wielder pulses chakra through it. Forged in the flames of Amaterasu with the use of only the strongest metals in existence, along with the further enhancement of the Juubi's chakra makes this blade unmatched.

- The guard is of a dark purple circle design, engraved on it is the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. The guard is made from Juubi chakra enhanced diamond.

- The hilt is 12 inches long and is also made of Juubi chakra enhanced diamond. Wrapped around the hilt is dark purple silk twisted to give a black and purple diamond pattern along the handle. Seals have been placed on the hilt to maintain a firm yet comfortable grip at all times.

- Replacing the usual pummel of a common sword is a light green Soul Gem, used for the purpose of absorbing the soul of fallen enemies or allies. The gem is made to look like a spike, and can be used to deliver fatal blows if impaled through a vital area.

-The scabbard is bright silver and is made of Juubi chakra enhanced steel. Painted on the scabbard is the image of a ten tailed dragon that appears to be roaring to the Heavens. Seals have been placed on the scabbard to reduce its weight to the point where you can barely notice it's there.

Description:

Soul Slayer is one of Naruto's greatest creations; the blade itself was forged in the very flames of Amaterasu using only the strongest of metals. Further enhanced by the potent chakra of the most powerful entity in the known world this sword is literally unbreakable and is capable of slicing through any and all things with ease. The Soul Gem attached to the bottom of the hilt allows the user to absorb the souls of fallen enemies and allies. Soul Slayer has an aura keyed to the user's strength, meaning if faced against an enemy, the blade will emit an aura of fear and death equal to the power of the wielder. However, in the presence of allies and/or loved ones, the blade will emit an aura of warmth and peace depending on how the wielder feels about said allies. When around civilians or a neutral party, the blade will emit a calm and collective aura.

Abilities:

- First and foremost, everything about this sword is UNBREAKABLE.  
- Can slice through ANYTHING like a hot knife through butter.  
- Aura effects.  
- Can slice through the very fabric of time.  
- Soul Gem can absorb souls of fallen enemies or allies.  
- Naruto is able to summon any soul within the Soul Gem at any time.  
- ONLY Naruto can use this blade, for it'll incapacitate any and all else who attempt to wield it.  
- Can utilise elemental based attacks, as well as sub-elements.  
- Can absorb any and all types of magic and physical damage.

As you can see I got most of my inspiration from the Yamato sword from DMC.

**Weapon Two.**

Name: Amatsu (Japanese God of Darkness)

Weapon type: Scythe, can be used one or two handed

Appearance:

- The handle is charcoal black, made from Juubi chakra enhanced obsidian. It is slightly bent and covered in jagged spikes with blood red tips. Leaving a few gaps to allow only the best to wield it without causing damage to you.

- Attached to the bottom of the handle hangs a fang of Bahamut, the Dragon King. Legend has it that the previous wielder fought the Dragon King to a standstill and managed to get a clean slash down the front of Bahamut's mouth. Nobody knows who the previous wielder was, but rumour has it the the scythe absorbed him for the failed attempt on Bahamut's life.

- The blade itself is a thing of nightmares. A long, curved blade with both a serrated and clean edge that brings forth a terrifying sight. Two blood red eyes that seem to be glaring into your very soul plastered onto the blades surface, daring you to cross its wielder.

Description:

Amatsu, a true relic of nightmares. This particular weapon is special to Naruto, bringing back old memories to the Fourth Great Shinobi War when Madara summoned it via his "trump card". After defeating Madara he felt the weapon call out to him, begging, yet daring him to wield it. After making contact, Naruto was engulfed in darkness, his skin no longer tanned but as black as night. His body pumping out dark energy like a broken dam. After a few minutes, the darkness receded revealing an unharmed blonde. The blade then told Naruto that he is worthy of wielding it, and telling him that Madara has never came this far in unlocking its full power like his previous wielder. Since that day Naruto has practiced in the arts of scythe wielding with the help of the scythe itself, fully mastering it with years of training. After earning the respect of the sentient scythe, it later revealed its name to be Amatsu.

Abilities:

- Naruto becomes shrouded in darkness, making him one with the shadows.  
- The glaring eyes on the blade are capable of casting powerful illusions similar to genjutsu.  
- Can absorb all darkness, void and fire magic, the more absorbed the stronger the scythe becomes.  
- Can slice through all but the strongest of metals with ease.  
- Capable of casting forth the flames of Amaterasu without the need of ocular powers.

**Weapon Three.**

Name: Twin Demons

Weapon type: Dual pistols

Appearance:

- Pretty much the same as Ebony and Ivory from Devil May Cry, except these will be coloured red and shoot chakra bullets.

Description:

I'll have Naruto forge these sometime in the future.

Abilities:

- Will never run out of ammo unless Naruto runs out of chakra.  
- Fires chakra based rounds. Naruto can switch between chakra natures for varying effects.  
- Has a charge up ability.

* * *

**Naruto's Abilities.(Note that I put marked to abilities as QWER for ease of ****comparison and I will NOT refer to them as 'the Q ability' or such in the story.)**

Passive - Sentinel

For every ally champion that has 40 percent health or below close to Naruto, his attack speed and movement speed are increased by 12 and 6 percent respectively for 4 seconds. This effect can stack.

Q - Rasengan Barrage (10 second cooldown)

Naruto creates a ball of swirling chakra in each hand before dashing forward.

How this ability will work is similar to that of Vi's Vault Breaker. However when the attack hits the result will be similar to Poppy's Heroic Charge (knockback and stun if collision occurs). If you've played the Naruto games and used Sage Mode Naruto the Rasengan Barrage would look just like that, minus the influence of clones. His movement is slowed to 60 percent while he charges the attack.

W – Eyes of the Maelstrom (8 second cooldown)

Naruto activates his Mangekyou Sharingan, freezing the enemy in place for 1.5 seconds.

This ability is a mix between Cassie's Petrifying Gaze and Sion's Cryptic Gaze. If the champion is facing Naruto, he/she becomes terrified at the sight of his eyes and therefore is frozen in fear (stun). However if the champion is facing away, the ominous feeling is enough to slow their movements (slow).

E – Yellow Flash (12 second cooldown)

Naruto throws a Hiraishin kunai to a selected location. Cast again to 'flash' to that location.

This ability works similar to Jarvan's Demacian Standard except it does not require a second ability to reach the kunai location. When activated he'll vanish in a yellow flash much like his father. The kunai also damages on impact and slows enemy champions around it for 4 seconds.

R – Elemental Rasenshuriken (100 second cooldown)

Naruto calls forth the forces of nature to bear on his enemies in the form of a Rasenshuriken.

This ability is as it sounds, a RasenShuriken with all the base elements. I've decided to narrow it down to JUST the base elements or else the Rift might just explode. This is of course, his ultimate. It will work similarly to Ziggs' ultimate with it having the same area of effect radius. This attack will take 2 seconds to charge the attack and Naruto can charge longer for more damage up to 5 seconds. However the distance in which he can throw it is fixed regardless of how long he charges.


	9. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, Tomonee here.

Sorry I've been taking my time to get this rewrite out, but if you read my previous Author's Note you'd know that I've been on vacation with my family so I haven't exactly been focusing on writing. Hopefully you can understand that to me, family comes first and that I'd gladly spend time with them.

However now that I'm back I can finally get into the routine of writing again.

Here are some questions I've been asked while on vacation, and I wish to answer them here:

Q1. How powerful is Naruto?

Simple, he's a f*** boss, even without the use of the Juubi Naruto is without a doubt one of, if not the strongest person in Valoran. You may as well consider him Godlike. He's had centuries of training and experience to increase his strength and hone his skills. Don't like it? Leave.

Q2. Well if Naruto is Godlike, won't he just stomp through the story? What fun is that?

Let me clarify something to you readers, Naruto may be Godlike, but he will not finish every single fight with a simple swing of his hand, or pull out Soul Slayer and go on a rampage. He will at times prolong fights to have fun, play with his opponents, gauge out ones strength and even toy with them for his own sadistic pleasure. Hell, he may even tease the women he battles just for laughs, or something else? *hint hint*

Q3. What of Naruto's persona?

He will be somewhat OOC to canon Naruto. He will not shy away from women (centuries of travelling around does that to you), and is not afraid to put you in your place if you overstep your boundaries with him. He will still have his laid back attitude most of the time, and will rarely show his serious side unless dealing with scum, political matters or if the situation calls for it. In battle, he will be calm and impassive and your gender does not matter to him. He will not flaunt his power unless someone grates on his nerves enough for it to happen; if it does then that person better pray Naruto is in a forgiving mood.

Q4. Who is in Naruto's harem?

Good question, this story is a mass harem so I'm definitely open to suggestions. I've got my eyes set on some girls but it's always good to get a second opinion. There will be characters that are out of reach, like married women and such. Making them blush is an exception, but no further. I will not have Naruto going as far as to actually steal a wife.

Q5. Will there be Lemons?

This is still unknown; I'm not good at writing them myself. Maybe, just MAYBE if I can get someone to write them for me it may become a reality. These lemons will not happen straight away, maybe a kiss here and a feel there, maybe even a lime but don't get your hopes up for anything beyond penetration station until way later. Then again, it's still a big MAYBE.

Thanks for the questions and if you have any more I'd gladly answer them, however you cannot ask for spoiler material.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy the rewrite when it comes out.


End file.
